Melanie and Miltiades Malachite vs Crystal and Amber Bailey
Melanie and Miltiades vs Crystal and Amber is a Death Battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 1 Episode 12! RWBY vs Dead Rising! Twin magic! Which antagonistic set of sisters win a Death Battle? Interlude (Invader) Wiz: Siblings. The natural alliance and a bond that cannot be broken. But which bond proves to be greater? Boomstick: Miltiades and Melanie, the Malachite twins of RWBY. ' Wiz: And Crystal and Amber, the Bailey twins of Dead Rising. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. ' Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Melanie and Miltiades Malachite (A Note from Ilia) 'Boomstick: Every scoundrel and scumbag in the world of Remnant needs underlings. Junior Xiong is no different. ' Wiz: Junior, aside from his nameless grunts and guards, has also hired the services of the Malachite twins: Melanie and Miltiades. Although neither girl demonstrates too much of a character, they seem to be capable ''fighters. Though we use that word very loosely. '''Boomstick: What we're getting at is that they only truly appeared twice. Once getting wrecked by Yang in the Yellow trailer and the other being a glancing moment as they blew Neptune off... ' Wiz: ! '''Boomstick: NO! NOT THAT WAY! DEAR ''GOD ''NOT THAT WAY! Wiz: Professionally bringing this back in, the twins are still mainstays in Junior's club, and work as a well oiled unit when side by side. But on their own, there seems to be one stronger than the other. (Mirror Mirror Instrumental 0:49) Boomstick: When taking it upon themselves to take on Yang, Melanie in particular showed capability against the huntress, thanks to her kicking based offence. Her bladed heels could keep Yang at bay for extended periods of time and the uncertainty of which foot was going to strike first was a challenge for Yang to try and decipher. ' Wiz: Whereas Miltiades favours a set of claws, which can be used in swipes and punching based offence instead. '''Boomstick: So they kinda compensate one another. One can kick you to death while the other rakes your flesh away. ' Wiz: This is also combined with their fast paced movements, and synchronised attacks as well. Even if for a short while, Yang was a little taken back by their pace and took a while to adjust. From what was uncovered in the Yellow Trailer, Melanie appears to lead the attack, creating openings and directing the foe's attention while Miltia follows in and capitalises on these same openings. 'Boomstick: Sure, this may not have worked out too well against Yang in the end, but that whole trailer was supposed to show Yang off. They were hardly going to have the loudmouthed poster girl lose on her big screen debut, were they? ' Wiz: The pair often use flanking and distraction techniques, and have each other's back all through their battles. Melanie again using distractions and niggling attacks to allow Miltia to attack with a more deadly follow up. This would have caught Yang out, but eventually she overcame them by dividing them through her sheer power. 'Boomstick: Early concept Ruby and Weiss might not be the most prolific fighters, and they certainly aren't going to change the tide of the coming war, but as a tag team they are a solid unit. Especially with the possibility of them being aided by aura. However, we never actually see them use it. So whether or not they can activate it remains to be seen. ' Wiz: Together, the Malachites have skill beyond their years. And will be a tough test for many of their opponents. Miltiades: Melanie, who is this girl? '' ''Melanie: I don't know, Miltia, but we should teach her a lesson. Crystal and Amber Bailey (Terror is Reality) '''Boomstick: Tyrone King may be the voice of the show, and the celebrities in the games may be the ticket sellers, but these two chicks were definitely what people came for. Wiz: ... Boomstick: I know what I said. ''' Wiz: They... I mean... look at them! '''Boomstick: It was a different time. And if Recommended Playing can pick Amber as a best girl, then I can sing their praises as well. Wiz: Fine. The Bailey twins serve as a boss battle for Chuck and they are surprisingly a handful. They are well coordinated, and are often on the same wavelength. Boomstick: Kinda like us. ' Wiz: What, are we gonna start finishing each other's- '''Boomstick: What? ' Wiz: *Sigh* Never mind. The point is, these two can devise a plan of attack, flanking a foe and using any distraction as a means of a double teaming opportunity! '''Boomstick: SCORE! Wiz: As in you will be turned into mince meat within seconds. Boomstick: Withdrawn. ' (Shoal Nightclub) Wiz: The twins are armed each with a katana, and can play a very physical game. They'll attack with cross cuts, jabs, stabs, and even psychologically combat Chuck throughout the battle. They abducted Rebecca Chang, and held her hostage. Using her safety as bait, they lured Chuck to the Nightclub. '''Boomstick: Unfortunately, the twins are a very cocky pair. When they have even a slight advantage, the pair resort to trash talking. ' Wiz: They also seem to have athletic capability, scooting around the club with ease and being able to outmanoeuvre Chuck without the aid of Quicksteps. 'Boomstick: And they are surprisingly durable. Chuck can attack them with swords, guns and other hard utility items and they will come back for more. And this sounds like it makes for a quite overpowered boss battle, right? Well... ' Wiz: The relationship between the twins is so strong that the death of one would force the other to take their own life. I mean, the surviving twin doesn't even try and launch a counter attack or anything. She just accepts it. Meaning that there is a more reassuring factor that you would only need to beat one. 'Boomstick: But, with that said, there's no saying that anyone would know this would happen pre battle. So this factor doesn't actually make or break the match the same way it seems at first. ' Wiz: The twins don't solely rely on their weapons. They are both agile enough to use Somersault Kicks, a full flip. So, you combine seduction, katanas, and athleticism. And you get... '''Boomstick: The best psychopaths in the series! Crystal: Bragging doesn't suit you, Chuck. I always saw you as the strong, silent type. Amber: The very, very silent type. '' Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!' Fight Location: Shoal Nightclub (Dead Rising 2) (Generic Nightclub Music) "You two seem lost." Crystal said sourly, as a pair of teenage girls wandered on to the bloodstained dance floor. "I suggest you go find your parents before something bad happens to you..." Amber continued. Melanie and Miltia looked at each other and nodded. Miltia revealed her claws, while Amber and Crystal both hopped the bar and revealed their katanas. "We coooould leave, but that would go against what our boss said." Melanie stated. "It'll take more than two co-stars of a TV show to beat us." Miltia added. With that, Amber and Crystal rushed off in separate directions. "Good luck with that." Amber cackled, her voice dancing around the room. "You kids should have stayed home!" Crystal declared, her voice bouncing off the walls around them. (Switchback) FIGHT! The Malachites stood back to back, preparing for the attacks. Sure enough, Crystal appeared first and swung for the midsection of the closest Malachite, Melanie. Miltia parried the strike away with her claws, and Melanie used her sister's back as leverage as she thrust a kick with her bladed heels at Crystal. Amber rushed in and parried off the attack with a cleave, and she then homed in on Miltia, forcing her back towards the door. As they came away from the floor, Melanie and Crystal duelled towards the bar area. Crystal's swordplay was troubling for Melanie's kicking based attack, but her nimbleness kept her out of blade's reach. Then, quick as a flash, Melanie turned to deliver a springboard kick, which barely missed Crystal's face. The Bailey wasted no time, and Somersault Kicked Melanie into the wall. "Where did you even learn to fight? They offer a degree in bad style?" the Bailey teased, looking to pry into Melanie's mind. "You're obviously the dumber of the sisters, right?" Melanie shot back. She then kicked at Crystal's stomach, knocking her on the floor. "Your style is obviously outclassed. Take a look." Across the room, Miltiades was going blow for blow with Amber. Katana and claws raked off each other, with neither really gaining too much of a foothold in the early stages. Amber attempted a Somersault Kick, but Miltia countered with a swift dodge, and then kicked a table into Amber's direction. Then, with a nasty slash, Miltia cut across her target's back. With that, both Amber and Crystal legged it in different directions. Before the Malachites could reunite, Melanie was blindsided by the twins, who attacked with synchronised slashes and cross cuts. Amber then wisely cut down the wall, the collapsing rubble doing enough to block off Miltia's attempt to help her sister. "Not so strong two versus one, are you?" Crystal sniped. Melanine wanted to scratch the grin from her smug face, attempting to do just that with her heel blade. She raised her leg to attack, but Amber slashed her across the thigh. Just as they went for a double team kill, Miltia flew in and slammed her claws across their weapons. The katanas scattered across the floor in a noisy clattering, and Melanie rose to her feet, kicking Amber across the face and sending her crashing into the bar. The collection of bottles crashed on her, as the Malachites turned to take on Crystal. (This will be the day Instrumental) Melanie struck her kicks low, forcing Crystal to tread lightly. Whereas Miltiades hammered away at her stance with her claws. Crystal was wobbled, and isolated. A kick to the knee saw her collapse, and a smash from the claw sent her skidding across the floor. Miltia rushed on in for a killing blow, but the attack was parried as Miltia skidded aside. Melanie prevented a follow up with a kick to the ribs. With blood pouring from the several wounds, Crystal groggily got back to her feet. Melanie kicked her in the face, and the impact sent the Bailey staggering into a decapitation from Miltiades. "Now. Where's the other one?" Miltia asked, as they back tracked. Amber had no idea what was going on, but she did know she was staring up at two opponents that were caked in blood. Amber snarled as she swung her katana at Miltia. The red donned Malachite blocked the strike, pinching the sword twixt her claws. But that did not stop Amber, who somersaulted again, this time landing the kick right on Melanie's nose. Amber then shoved Miltia against the bar counter, but her running slash was countered by a claw, and then a kick. Melanie then returned to the fray, kicking Amber in the back of the head. At the same time, Miltia smashed a bottle, and threw the top half to her sister. Miltia then brought her claws around the neck of her foe, and with Amber restrained, Melanie jabbed the glass bottle into the throat of her opponent. Then, with one brutal snap, it was finally over. (Music Stops) Miltia offered an arm to Melanie, and helped her to the door. The sisters then noticed a horde of undead making their way up the staircase. Miltia shrugged. "Bad town I guess." the pair then began ploughing through the zombies, making their way to the outdoor strip for a ride home. KO! Conclusion (Neon) 'Boomstick: *Sigh* What a sad day for Terror is Reality ratings... ' Wiz: The coordination of the Bailey twins was a tricky style to combat. But the best way for the Malachites to match it was by simply using their teamwork as well. In a straight up two versus two engagement, this battle could have really gone either way. The Malachites had versatility in kicks and claws, but that didn't stack up too well against two sword wielding opponents. What was always going to be decisive was how these four faired in a one on one battle. 'Boomstick: Which is where the battle rested in the favour of Miltia and Melanie. Out of all four individuals, Melanie has demonstrated the most capability one on one with a foe. That being against Yang in the Yellow Trailer. While Miltia may not have demonstrated too much of a showing as a solo fighter, we can safely assume her speed and skill could at least hold off a Bailey until Melanie regrouped. ' Wiz: Which was quite an unlikely occurrence in the battle any way. The Malachites would need to be forced apart by a high pressing foe. Whereas the Baileys split regularly. Yes, they always circle back around, but they split off in two directions to double team a single foe. That would not work too well against a just as nimble pairing who would be smart enough to isolate and destroy one twin at a time. 'Boomstick: The Malachites may have been overcome by Yang in the trailer, but that was always going to happen because of the set up of the plot. On top of that, it's unfair to compare Yang to anything from Dead Rising 2 considering the style of fighter she is. The Baileys were never going to generate that kind of power and- even if they somehow turned the battle into a two on one scenario, the Malachite in question was never out of her league. ' Wiz: And even with the damage dealt there was always a matter of if the Malachites had aura. Which, even if they were without it, they probably wouldn't rely on it too much to overcome Amber and Crystal. 'Boomstick: Amber and Crystal should have ''bail''ed. ' Wiz: The winners are The Malachites! Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Video Games vs Internet Shows themed Death Battle Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:RWBY vs Dead Rising themed Death Battle Category:Two-on-Two themed Death Battles Category:"Siblings vs Siblings" themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:P4L Season 1